Knives
by Pepsi Maniac
Summary: "If it were knives or, chains, it would be different. Come on, Darry, let me fight!" Sometimes, drunks forget the rules.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Outsiders. Dang nabbit.

...hehe...The beginning is familiar, but I changed it up. :) I tried to make this as realistic as possible.

XxX

"I don' know if you ought to fight in this rumble, Pony," Darry said slowly.

Oh no, I thought in fear, I got to be in this fight. Right then the most important thing in my life was helping us whip the Soc's. I knew I couldn't do much, but I'm worth something. Don't let him make me stay home. I've got to be in it!

"How come? I've always come through before, ain't I?"

Darry had a proud grin on his face. "Yeah, you fight real good for a kid your size. But you were in shape before. You've lost weight and you don't look so great. I don't want to hurt you any worse."

"Shoot," said Soda, trying to get the Ace out of his shoe without being noticed, "he'll be alright! Let him fight skin never hurt anyone- no weapons, no danger. C'mon Dar!"

I smiled at Soda, glad he was helping me. "I'll be okay," I pleaded, "I'll get hold of a small one, okay?"

"Well, Johnny won't be there to help this time...-" Johnny and I usually team up and take down someone together, "but Curly Shepard won't be there, or Dally, so we need all the help we can get."

"what happened to Curly?" I knew Curly was Tim's brother. I remember once we met and played chicken. My skull still hurts from when Tim saw us and cracked our heads together.

"In the cooler," Steve said, and kicked the Ace out of Soda's shoe," in the reformatory."

Again? I thought, but instead said, "Darry, please let me fight! if it was knives or chains, it would be different! Besides, no one gets hurt in a skin fight."

"Well" -Darry gave in finally- "Alright. But if you get in any trouble holler, got it?"

I smiled to myself. I wasn't going to miss this, even though it would be my last.

XxX

When we arrived at the area, only greasers were there. We met up with Tim and him and Darry talked a bit. Then, he stepped in front of me. "You and that quiet black head kid were the ones who killed the Soc, right?"

"Yes," I tried to say it proud, but I couldn't have. Everytime I think of it I want to puke.

"Good goin' kid," he said, and took out his toothpick he had in his mouth, "Curly said you were a good kid. He's in the reformatory for 6 months." He smiled and shook his head. "Got got robbin' a liquor store," Tim started a color line of curse words that I knew I would be caught dead saying.

I looked around, taking in the scene. I was the youngest here. Curly had just turned fifteen, so he is now older than me. I was hoping there would be a little guy there that I could take, knowing I would be taken down in seconds if I went against a big person.

After awhile us greasers were lined up, awaiting or enemy. Soon enough, they pulled up into the lot and stumbled out of there car. "They're drunk," someone muttered. Way to pull out the obvious.

They were all dressed nicely, head to toe. They all looked like they were all cut from the same cloth: Clean shaven hair cuts, nice clean striped or plaid shirts with light tan or red skii jackets on. They didn't look like they were going to fight in a rumble; they looked like they were going to a party or something fancy.

"Stay close," Darry muttered to me. I nodded, having my eyes locked on the Soc's. I tried to find a small one, but I couldn't find one.

Darry stepped forward towards the Soc's. "I'll take anyone."

No one moved, but suddenly a Soc stepped forward, who looked similar to Darry, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hello Darrel."

"Hello Paul."

I was confused on why Darry knew him. "How do they know each other?" Someone asked near me.

"They played football together in high school," Two-Bit replied.

"I'll take you," Paul said, and something like a smile appeared on Darry's face. They both then started circling each other, not making a move. Who's going to make the first move? I thought. Suddenly, someone screamed near, " Hold up!" Darry looked that way, then Paul took a hit, and the fight was on. Everyone ran towards each other, grabbing someone to fight. I jumped onto the closest person I could find. He wasn't smile, nor was he very big. I then caught a glimpse of Dally, trying to hold down his own.

"I thought you were in the hospital!" I yelled at him.

"I was," he was having a hard time fighting because of his broken arm, "I ain't now."

"How?" I then was slugged in the face. Hard.

"I talked the nurse into letting me go with Two-Bit's switchblade! A rumble ain't a rumble without me!" It was true.

I couldn't answer because the Soc, who was heavier than I took him for, had me pinned to the ground and was throwing punches at me. I tried to block them, but it was really hard. Dally got away from his person, long enough to throw the guy off of me. I regained my stance and helped Dally, who for a broken arm, was doing not bad. I jumped on the guys back, letting Dally hit him.

It didn't last long though. I was suddenly thrown off of the guy and tackled to the ground. I was suddenly being punched in the stomach. Someone else was kicking me in my head too. I started seeing stars.

The guy ontop of me who was punching me was suddenly thrown off and I was left here, trying to regain my sight. I looked over at who helped me and saw Soda hitting the life out of him. I smiled. He always has my back, I thought.

Suddenly, something cold was logged into my back. My eyes went wide, and I suddenly fell to the ground. What had happen?

Suddenly, I saw fast footsteps running by me. "They're running!" someone yelled over the loud noise. "Look at them, run!"

Everything started going by slowly. "We beat the Soc's!" My back started tingling, and I suddenly, wondered why. I went to touch where it was, and felt a handle. I was confused, what is that? I then felt something run down my back. I felt it, then looked at my hand. It was crimson red.

Just like the color of blood.

XxX

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for not updating. Schools got me tied down...and yeah. But, I bring you a late Christmas present! A chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. La-Di-Da.

XXX

I stared at my hand in horror.

I looked around frantically, hoping someone would see me. I couldn't get my voice to work. I was in shock; I was scared. I tried to lift myself up, but I was forced back down on the muddy grounds with a shock of pain. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore it. I opened my eyes again and I suddenly felt hands on my back. I heard the person mutter, "Jesus Christ.." and I knew it was Dally.

"Dal," I said, my voice cracking. I had gotten my voice back. He didn't respond to me. He just stood up and yelled,"Soda! Darry! Get over here!"

I didn't remember passing out, because I was being shook awake. "Pone! Can you hear me?"

I wanted to yell at the person to stop shaking me, but I knew it was Soda. You never can yell at Soda. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt like they had weights on them. Darry was yelling orders to others, but I couldn't catch a word he had said. Everything seemed to fade I heard a voice, it sounded like they were miles and miles from me. I heard Darrys voice say, "Go call an ambulance!" and someones footsteps taking off at a fast pace.

"Pony," I heard Darry say, "stay with us!" I tried to say something, but nothing came out.

I found it hard to breath. I couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"Should we take the knife out?" someone asked. I wanted to scream no at them, but I couldn't find my voice.

"No, it's too deep in there. We could hurt him worse." I felt some relief flood me, then it disappeared.

"Pony, stay with me," Soda said, his voice cracking. I knew he was crying.

I suddenly couldn't breath anymore. I made a big gasping noise, and everyone heard it.

"We need help, now! He's going to die!" Someone yelled.

The last thing I remember was, "Don't die on me, Ponyboy," and I blacked out.

XxX

When the ambulances got here, I was already running towards my car. I forgot about Johnny, and I knew he ain't gonna last much longer. The doctor told him his fate, when he had asked. The doctor had no if's, and's, or but's. He said your going to die. The look on Johnnys face almost made me give the doctor a rearranged face. I needed to be there for Johnny.

I got to the car, and I stood there for awhile, thinking. We can't loose Johnny and Ponyboy. It'd drive the gang into hell, as if we weren't there already. The Curtis brothers couldn't take another death. There parents hit them hard, but losing Pony would send them over the edge and down. Losing Johnny wouldn't help the situation either. Those two mean a lot too everyone, even if they think they're just greasers. Man, there a hell lot more than that.

I quit thinking and slammed my hand down on top of the car, angry at the world and myself. What do I have to do to get this to go back to normal? To where no ones lives are on the line, and no one is being hunted down for killing someone, only to save a pal.

What's this world coming to?

I climbed into the car and slammed the door shut, then turned on the motor and smashed my foot onto the gas petal. I didn't care what was going on right now. All I needed to know is that we aren't losing two people tonight. Even if that meant damaging up the town.

XxX

"Dar, h-he wasn't breathing! He wasn't m-moving!" Soda said in between sobs. He was shaking like crazy. I was trying to focus on the road, while not breaking down like Soda. He couldn't hold it in.

"Soda," I said, but he still cried. I didn't know how to calm him down in this situation.

When I couldn't get him to calm down, I switched to a different point. "Sodapop Curtis," I said a little hint of strict in my voice, and he looked glanced at me, "listen to me. I know that Pony ain't doing good, but you gotta stay strong. You know he wouldn't want you to cry for him, right? He looks up to you, Pepsi-Cola. Your his older brother. He loves you."

Soda stared at me quietly, but said nothing. I looked at him, then back to the road. No words were spoken the rest of the way there.

XxX

The doctors stared at the boy in front of them in horror. How could this have happened? As he was rushed in, orders were being yelled at one an other, while he was being checked.

"How far is the knife in his back?" A nurse asked, while running along side the bed.

"We don't know," a doctor said, "but we can't take any risks trying to pull it out now. He'll need surgery."

Everyone agreed and rushed away to prepare, while others stayed back, trying to get his breathing stable. They could barely get a pulse, and blood was everywhere. There were nurses putting pressure around the wound, but it wasn't working. There hands were covered in crimson red blood.

The question finally found it's way out of someone. "Did the knife puncture any organs?"

A long pause, then, "We can only pray to God it didn't."

As they rushed him to surgery, the doctors mind was racing. This boys life was in their hands. One simple move, and he's gone.

xXx

How did it turn out? I pray it was good. Happy reading!


End file.
